Maybe, sometime
by Electra11
Summary: A "The Vengeance of Rumina" angsty missing scene. While the town celebrate the apparent demise of Rumina, Maeve and Sinbad have a heart-to-heart.


Maybe, Sometime - A missing scene from "The Vengeance of Rumina", rather angsty. First time ever on an angsty season one, so please be kind with me!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own neither Sinbad nor the Nomad crew. Just borrowing them for fun.

_Electra's note: I KNOW... I know. I should be supposed to work on the new chapter of the Curse, but this one just came out of my fingers after I rewatched "The vengeance of Rumina". But I promise... the new instalment of "Curse of the Black Rose" will follow soon! For now, I hope you'll enjoy this one._

* * *

The whole town was gathered in the central square, celebrating the victory around the small shrine where the Gryffin Egg was once kept. Firouz was playing his flute, offering his music to let the couples dance in the moonlight, Doubar was honoring the good ale of Heptor's cellars, Rongar was teaching some of his fighting skills to a bunch of boys who was staring wide-eyed at him. There was music, food, and smiles everywhere for the apparent demise of Rumina... and Sinbad didn't have the heart to shatter everything and share the news that the witch did survive, specially for giving some relief to the families of the men perished under the Skull Mountain. He smiled and got along with the celebrations, keeping Heptor side while they gave the battle chronicle to the rest of the town. When Heptor finally let him go, Sinbad kindly declined any offers to dance, trying to locate without success a certain redhead in the dim light of the fires. The captain frowned when he couldn't find the celtic sorceress anywhere, backing slowly to approach Firouz.  
"A beautiful celebration, don't you think so Sinbad?" the inventor smiled happily, lowering his flute for a couple of moments before smiling brightly to his friend.  
"Yes... indeed. Did you see where Maeve is gone?" Sinbad asked quickly, hands on his hips.  
"Isn't she there?" Firouz answered, puzzled "I don't know, maybe she went to rest. She was really tired... maybe I should go and check on her, Little Miss Magic keep avoiding any science help, but this time I should have forced her to take a potion..." the inventor fussed, trying to stand up. Sinbad was quicker, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't you worry Firouz... I'll go to check on her. Just... enjoy the party." the captain quickly covered for her, his eyes already darting to the path leading from the town to the beach. If she wasn't there with them, she couldn't be resting. And he didn't like the idea of Maeve wandering alone in the middle of the night, specially when she was weak after the efforts she put into her magic that afternoon.

"Maybe you can put some sense in her..." Firouz shrugged "Let me know if she needs me, I'll be there!" he added, showing his flute to Sinbad before joining the play again. Sinbad nodded briefly, before taking the path to the beach in a good pace, his senses tensing to catch any strange noise or any glimpse of either Maeve or Dermott. Soon the crashing of the waves against the rocks surrounding the sandy beach filled the air, and the sea breeze engulfed his frame. He spotted her almost immediately, sitting in the sand, a pearly white figure in the moonlight. He stared almost mesmerized to the redhead, then chuckled turning his gaze to the sky when he heard a familiar screech. Featherbrain has always been a spoilsport, when it came to its mistress. Sinbad quietly walked near the celtic sorceress, staring worriedly at her since she didn't even turn to watch him. He took out his scimitar, planting it in the sand before sitting beside her, silently.

They stayed like that for a while, lost in thoughts, eyes fixed on the ocean waves until Maeve leaned slowly on Sinbad, her head going to rest on his shoulder. The captain shifted a bit, letting the sorceress mold on his side before circling her shoulders with his arm.  
"You should be celebrating with the others, you're today hero..." Maeve pointed out, snuggling closer to hide her face in the crook of his neck.  
"I'm right where I'm supposed to be, Maeve…" he answered, feeling her smile against his neck. "And… I was worried about you." He whispered, treading his fingers into her red hair. Maeve stayed silent for a while, before untangling gently from Sinbad's arms.

"You shouldn't worry about me, Sinbad." She observed, wrinkling her nose while she brought her hairs back beside her ears. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to get worry about me… " She smiled bitterly, bringing her knees to her chest before lowering her chin on them.  
"Don't say that."  
"It's the truth. I'm better all by myself." She pointed out, Sinbad cringing at her words.  
"But I need to get worried about you… I need to know you're safe, that you're ready to smile or ready to bicker or even throw a fireball at me, Maeve… I do get worried about you, Maeve, because…"  
"Don't. Sinbad, please… don't go there." she pleaded, turning to stare at him with wide eyes while shaking wildly her head. "I can't listen to this… please." She added, backing slowly from Sinbad, who was staring at her with sorrowful eyes.  
"Why not, Maeve?"  
"For the same reason I can't celebrate our victory tonight, Sinbad… because Rumina is still out there, alive, and until she lives…" she rambled, frustrated, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "I just can't listen to you, Sinbad. Please." She mumbled. Sinbad sighed, reaching out to latch his fingers through hers, a small smile on his lips when she didn't flinch away.  
"Maeve… as I told you before… I don't know how you, Dermott and Rumina are connected. But whatever it is… you shouldn't keep it all bottled inside your heart. We're right here for you… I'm right here for you."  
"I KNOW!" she snapped, angrily. "Do you really think I'm enjoying myself to keep strong and focused?! Do you really think I wouldn't prefer to let go and find solace into your arms? Damnit, Sinbad, I would give ANYTHING to be able to listen to the end of the speech you were giving me… believe me. There's nothing I want more than listen to you." She admitted in a whisper, staring in those blue eyes, full of longing, smiling at him with an exhausted sadness he never saw on her face before.  
"Then… why do you keep running away from me?"  
"Sinbad, I don't run away from you." she stuttered, lowering her gaze before taking a deep breath. "Read, meditate, learn your magic. Increase your power… defeat Rumina. This was the plan before you, and I was ok with it because that's all I wanted… making amends."

"Than?"

"Than you came, captain." Maeve smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye with her free hand. "My brightly annoying, stubborn just like me, kind-hearted, brilliant, brave captain. And suddenly I wasn't ok anymore with the plan. Suddenly Rumina demise wasn't the center of my thoughts anymore. And… I'm already a mess, Sinbad, I can't let myself lose focus and forget my mission. I just can't. Even if it hurts so much …" she confessed.  
"And Allah only knows how much it really hurts." Sinbad whispered, nodding before breaking the eye contact to stare at Dermott fly above them.  
"I'm sorry, Sinbad." Maeve sighed, letting his fingers go while he leaned back on the sand, his arms going to rest behind his head while he stared at the starry sky.  
"Do you remember Jail and Turhan…?" he asked out of the blue, making Maeve turn to watch him.  
"Sure." She mumbled, puzzled.  
"And do you remember what I told Turhan when we talked about settling down?"  
Maeve nodded, feeling a sudden lump in her throat. She tightened her cloak around herself, shifting to stare better at Sinbad.  
"Maybe, sometime." She repeated his words, with a small voice.  
"Maybe, sometime… Does it work for you?" he questioned her "Will you listen to me, if the sometime is after Rumina's death?" the captain asked, his usually steady voice trembling a bit.

Maeve chuckled, pressing a hand to her lips to stifle the nervous laughter.

"I can't ask you that much, Sinbad…"  
"Just answer the question, for once…!" Sinbad pressed her. Maeve fell silent, biting her lower lip before taking a deep breath and shift closer to Sinbad.  
"Aye Captain. It does work for me." She whispered.  
"Then I think we have a new plan. Possibly including not dying while trying to defeat Rumina." He mumbled, reaching out to grab her arm, dragging her down next to him.  
"I won't set an argument on this one. No die trying works too, for me." She sighed, snuggling gladly into his shoulder while sneaking an arm around his waist, staring up at him. "Sinbad?"

"Mh?" he lowered his blue eyes on her face, his arm keeping her close to his body.

"When… when I'll feel ready… when time will come… maybe sometime I'll tell you what connects me, Rumina and Dermott… does maybe sometime work for you, too?" she mumbled hesitantly, stroking absently his chest. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, before leaning down, his other hand stroking her cheek.

"Maybe, sometime works perfectly…" he whispered back, closing the gap between them and capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Until they were together, a promise for the future was all he needed to go on. For now, the captain of the Nomad was fine just keeping his beloved sorceress apprentice close... but Rumina had to watch her back. Because he was more motivated then ever to fulfill his promise, now.

* * *

_Sooo... please let me know if this one sucked ... revieeew!_


End file.
